All is Fair in Paint and War
by TailsDoll13
Summary: Terezi and Aradia have been dating for five years, and have known each other for nearly twenty. They always have fun with each other, and Aradia can hardly say no to her. When Terezi suggests a paint war and Aradia agrees, she's in for a surprise. (One-shot. Fluff. Terezi/Aradia. Femslash.)


**Tfw when your friend mathes0n draws Aradia as a minion and you have to write him Terezi/Aradia as payment**

 **Who am I kidding I love Terezi/Aradia too**

 **Also there's a bit of suggestiveness but it passes by quickly**

 **Aradia is Japanese/Latino/Black and Terezi is Desi**

 **Shoutout to my friend Craig (stoicscripter on Tumblr) for the inspiration!**

* * *

A noise was ringing in the back of Aradia's mind, steadily growing louder and louder. She grunted and turned over, trying to keep hold of her grasp on sleep.

" _Come on, come on, jump a little higher-_ "

Groaning, Aradia rolled over and picked up her cell phone, ignoring her notifications from her accounts. "Hello?" She squinted at her alarm clock, which read 8:47.

"Heya, Ara!"

Despite herself, Aradia smiled at the sound of her girlfriend of five years' voice. "Hey, Ter. What's up?"

"I wanted to hear how my lovely girlfriend was doing."

"I'm doing fine. You just saw me yesterday, at the meeting with the landlord for getting our own apartment soon?"

"I know, but I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I have quite the story for you!"

Aradia rubbed sleepily at one eyes. "What is it?" she yawned.

"My sister-hey!" Loud scuttling came from the other end of the phone. "Neophyte, get back in your cage! I only opened the door to give you food!"

Aradia waited patiently as the sounds of Terezi wrestling with her pet lizard filled the phone. "Sorry, he's been frisky lately." Terezi apologized as she picked the phone back up.

"It's alright, babe. What were you saying?"

"You know how my sister Latula and her husband Mituna moved into a new apartment?"

"The one in San Francisco?"

"Yeah, that apartment. The guy who lived there before them ordered a package right before he moved, and forgot to tell the company to change the mailing address."

"What was in it?"

"Edible body paint."

"Eww!" Aradia gagged.

"I don't know what that guy is planning. Mituna and Latula don't want it, since they're ace as hell, so they decided to send it to me."

Aradia rolled onto her back. "I don't want any part of what you're planning-I'm also ace as hell!"

"I know, but I actually have a non-sexual idea for it."

"And what, my dear Pyrope, would it be?"

"This idea, my lovely Megido, is a paint war."

"…A paint war?"

"Yes. We should each take tubes of paint for ourselves, and when the alarm goes off, we start squirting them at each other."

"Sounds like a great video idea. I'm in."

"Great! Latula just sent the package before calling me this morning, and it should be here on Friday."

"So we should do the war on Saturday?"

"Yeah, it'll give me time to set up."

"Your channel or my channel?"

"Why not our new joint channel? We haven't uploaded anything there since we created it."

"Alright, that sounds good. See you then! I love you!"

"I love you too!" The call ended, sending Aradia to her home screen, which was a selfie of her and Tavros.

Aradia sighed. She really loved her girlfriend. They knew each other for years before they started dating, and had always been on good terms, even when they fought. They had just made a joint YouTube channel named TereziAradiaAntics, since Vriska was getting tired of Aradia and Terezi getting too flirty in their videos, and their fans were telling them to. Plus, they were going to live together soon anyways. They made the channel a few weeks ago, after finally finding a great apartment to start renting once they had the money.

Aradia opened up her Twitter app, and started scrolling through her notifications. John and Jane had tweeted her a few links to YouTube videos, fans mentioned her in multiple tweets, and her other friends were chatting in the DMS chat. Aradia opened up a new tweet and typed in, "hey adventurers! me & gallowscalibrator are making a new video for our joint channel TereziAradiaAntics on saturday! cant wait! #lovemygf"

The responses were instant. " apopcalypsearisen omg what is it about?" seaweedbrain tweeted.

" seaweedbrain no spoilers!"

The app pinged. "AHHHH OMG I can't wait to see it! apopcalypsearisen" joyfromheadq tweeted.

" joyfromheadq youll love it!"

" apopcalypsearisen gallowscalibrator will it be a big announcement? ;) #cantwait #otp" squiblovespumkin tweeted.

Aradia bit her bottom lip. She knew what they were talking about. The fandom had been dropping not very subtle hints about Aradia and Terezi taking a huge step in their relationship. She sort of wanted to, but the attention the fans were giving it kind of unnerved her. " squiblovespumkin not really"

She tapped on the DMS chat, where her friends were eagerly messaging.

"I didn't know that you two are making a video on Saturday," Rose said.

"yeah iit doe2 2eem pretty unexpected," Sollux agreed.

":33 I cant wait to s33 it! *ac squeals*" Nepeta chattered.

"what's it about?" John asked.

"JOHN, W3 4R3 NOT R3V34L1NG 4NYTH1NG 4BOUT TH1S V1D3O TO 4NYON3, 3SP3C1ALLY YOU 4ND YOUR B1G MOUTH," Terezi answered.

"come on, i can keep a secret!" he protested.

"No Not Really," Kanaya told him.

"ugh. why can't you guys trust me?"

"YOU TWEETED ME FIVE RICKROLLS IN THE PAST TWO *HOURS.* OF COURSE WE SHOULD TRUST YOU!" Karkat snapped.

"we want it to be a surprise for everyone!" Aradia finally chimed in.

"We understand Araydia! Alt)(oug)( SOM-E people mi)(ht not!" Feferi exclaimed.

"guilty as charged, feferi. send me to prankster jail."

"whatever i cant wait to see what sweet sickness you two are gonna release on Saturday" Dave said.

"TRUST M3, 1T W1LL B3 GR34T. WH3N 4R4D14 1S 1N 4 V1D3O, 1T 1S 4LW4YS GR34T."

Aradia squealed and blushed to herself. She loved getting compliments from Terezi. "0u0 thanks babe! but the real reason why itll be great is because you will be in it!"

":O NO, 1T'LL B3 GR34T B3C4US3 OF YOU."

"because of you"

"YOU"

"you"

"YOU"

"oh my god the both of you are 2o dii2gu2tiing"

"You are hardly better with Feferi, Sollux. I have many stories to prove this."

":33 rose didnt you try to make out with jade secretly in last w33k's skype call?"

"Point taken."

"ADMIT IT, WE'RE ALL LOSERS IN SAPPY ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS."

"ours is the sappiest"

"SHUT THE HELL UP DAVE."

"love you too babe"

"romance sucks."

"We Know John"

Aradia giggled at her friends' messages. "hey i need to go! i have to go grocery shopping!"

"bye aa"

":33 *ac waves her paw* bye!"

"bye! i will send you more links until you return!"

"Goodbye, Aradia."

"later aradia"

"Have Fun"

"Betta sea you later!"

"SAVE ME FROM THEM ARADIA."

"no way karkat"

"wow rude!"

"Seriously, Karkat?"

"I'M FUCKED."

"S33 YOU B4B3!"

"see you too terezi!" Aradia clicked out of the app and turned off her phone. She rolled out of bed, landing with a flop on the floor. Grinning, she pulled her long red hair out of the way. She couldn't wait for Saturday.

* * *

Creamy brown knuckles with dark brown freckles rapped quickly on the apartment door.

"DAMMIT PAUL IF THAT'S YOU-"

Aradia lurched back as the apartment door slammed open, revealing a short Desi girl with dark brown skin and black hair with red streaks. Her dark teal eyes squinted behind her thick glasses as she sniffed the air. She was in a bright orange shirt with paint stains and ragged cargo shorts.

"Aradia, is that you?"

"Terezi!" Aradia scooped her girlfriend up into a huge hug, nearly squashing her with her big meaty arms.

"Aradia!" Terezi wiggled up to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Hey!"

"What did Paul want this time?"

"He's still trying to convert me to Christianity. How many times do I need to tell him no?"

"Just bring him into your apartment."

"Last time I did, he flipped out and accused me of being an idol worshipper. I yelled that having a shrine to Shiva isn't too different from praying to a statue of a bleeding bearded guy on a cross. In fact, he seems to come more _often_ now."

"That's what she said."

"Wow, Aradia! Dirty-minded much?"

"You still love me." Aradia gently set Terezi down.

"Come on in, I have everything set up!" She grabbed her hand and pulled her into her apartment.

Most of the living room was covered in old sheets. Most of the furniture had been shoved to the back as well. There was hardly any sign of the pale yellow walls. In the middle of the sheet on the floor, there was a small unopened box.

"Did you move your shrine?" Aradia asked.

Terezi pointed to the wall, where a lump had been covered with multiple sheets. "I didn't feel like it, so I just covered Shiva up a bunch."

"Good. I wouldn't want to get her messy!"

"Are you ready to begin?" Terezi walked over to the camera, her fingers just above the record button.

Aradia kicked off her shoes and threw her jacket onto a table, revealing an old Pokemon shirt and even older gym shorts. "Start recording!"

Terezi hit the button, running around to the front of the camera. "Hello, Dragoneers and Adventurers!" she greeted. "Welcome back to the official Terezi and Aradia channel!"

"It's great to see you all again!" Aradia added.

"Sorry that we haven't uploaded here in a while, we've been busy."

"There's not much of an update to our lives. We're still planning to move in together, but finding a good apartment is pretty tricky."

"Paul came back earlier and nearly killed me with his Bible. Other than that, life is good."

"I bet you're all eager to see what this new video is about! Terezi has the full story for you."

Terezi clasped her hands together. "Remember how my sister Latula got married to her longtime boyfriend Mituna earlier this year? They recently moved into a new apartment. However, the guy living there before them ordered a package and didn't tell the company that he was moving out. So they got it instead." She bent over and picked up the box. "Latula didn't have any way to contact him, and she couldn't return the package, so she opened up the box to find-" She ripped the tape off of the box to reveal several brightly colored tubes. "Edible body paint!"

"We all know what you're thinking. We're not gonna do anything not safe for work. That's the rule of this channel. We may make some jokes, but nothing actually sexy will happen."

"That's right. So Latula sends the package to me, thinking I'll get a kick out of it. I do, and I decide that me and Aradia should do something with all these tubes."

"It's a paint war!" Aradia cheered.

"Battle to the death! Or until the paint runs out." Terezi set the box down. "I have no idea how long this is gonna take. But it'll be fucking fun!"

"You said it, babe!" Aradia placed a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead, causing her to giggle. Aradia scooped her hand into the box, pulling out various tubes and pens. Terezi did the same.

"The rules are to play until we run out of paint. We have to stay in the area with the sheets, I value my apartment, my things, and my life, because my landlord will be pissed if it gets messy. Whoever gets the most paint on the other wins. Now we turn around, and start on the count of three." Terezi turned her back, and Aradia did the same. "On the count of three. One-"

Aradia whirled around and squirted teal paint at Terezi's back, making it look like she had been stabbed and was bleeding teal blood. "FUCK-BABE, YOU CHEATER!"

"I love you too!"

Terezi waved her maroon paint wildly around Aradia, making it look like she was bleeding from mutual cuts. "Hey!"

"You asked for it!"

Laughing, Aradia ran to the wall, turning around to defend herself from Terezi's onslaught.

The fight went on for ages, each girl refilling from the box whenever she could. Finally, the walls and floor were streaked with color, the box was empty and battered from being accidentally kicked around, and Aradia and Terezi both laid there on the floor, panting and giggling.

When they finally stop laughing, Terezi opened up one of the tubes and squeezed the remaining blue paint into her mouth. "Blueberry." That caused another fit of giggles.

Aradia sat up and swiped some paint from her cheek into her mouth. "Pretty tasty stuff, guys!" she said to the camera. "I hope you had as much fun watching this as we did filming it!" She stood up and dusted herself off. "We'll see you-"

"Aradia."

Aradia turned around, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Terezi standing up and looking completely serious. "What do you need, babe?"

"Can you move a little? Like, stand right there, left profile to the camera." She pointed at a spot on the floor.

"Okay." Aradia was confused, but she did it anyways.

Terezi stepped in front of her. She took a deep breath and grabbed Aradia's hands. "Aradia Megido, life with you is always fun-as fun as today was. It's colorful and fast-paced, and you're always there to make it that way. You're passionate and gorgeous, and I love you."

"Terezi-"

"I remember how we first met as children on the playground, with Vriska and Tavros. We weren't the best of friends at first, but as the years flew by and we grew up together, we became closer and closer. I can't believe we met nearly twenty years ago." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Making videos with you was fun, and the more we made, the more I thought and thought about you, until I finally decided to ask you out. I still can't believe you said yes."

"Terezi, I-" The memories of her time with Terezi came to the front of Aradia's mind, and she could feel tears in her eyes.

"You've almost always said yes since then. Even when we argued, you said yes to apologizing to me. You've said yes to my apologies in return. You've said yes to me so many times, and I'm sorry for every time that I've said no to you." Terezi played with one of Aradia's hands.

"Oh, babe, it's alright, you don't have to apologize for anything!"

"I know, but I still want to. In fact, I hope what I'm about to do will make up for every time I've said no, as long as you say yes."

"What do you mean?"

Terezi got down on one knee, still holding her hand, and Aradia's pulse quickened. "Aradia Megido…" Terezi pulled a small velvet black box out of her pocket with her free hand, popping it open to reveal a ring with three diamonds set in the middle of the golden band. "Will you marry me?"

Aradia couldn't help. The tears started to pour down her cheeks as she nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you, Terezi!"

Terezi grinned up at her, tears glistening in her eyes as well. She took out the ring and slid it onto Aradia's left ring finger. "Thank you for saying yes to me again."

"I'll never stop saying yes to you." Aradia hugged Terezi tightly, spinning her around, as Terezi clutched her back and buried her face in her shoulder. When they stopped spinning, Aradia cupped Terezi's face as she kissed her tenderly.

"What's the racket that's going on in here-OH!"

Aradia broke away to see a white blonde man clutch the frame of Terezi's door to hold himself up. He was dressed in a polo shirt with khakis and dress shoes. "I have never seen such sin before in my life! You two need to convert to-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, PAUL!" Terezi screamed as she stormed over to the door. "You just interrupted me and my girlfriend getting engaged, asshole! Get your pasty Christian ass out of my apartment!"

"I-"

"NOW!" Terezi shoved him out of the way and slammed the door shut, locking it. "Dammit. I forgot to lock it."

"So that was Paul?" Aradia asked.

"The pisscouch himself," Terezi growled as she strode back over to Aradia. "I can't wait to move out."

"I can't wait to move in with you."

"Same here." Terezi took Aradia's hand in hers, and smiled up at her. Aradia smiled back.

Terezi turned to the camera. "I guess we should stop the video now. Bye!" Aradia let go of Terezi's hand as she walked over to the camera to stop recording.

"Now, Terezi, where were we?"

* * *

"Everyone's messaging us on Skype!"

Aradia rubbed her wet hair with a towel. "Tell them I'll be there in a minute so we can call!"

"Alright!"

Aradia rushed over to the computer, pecking Terezi on the cheek. "Start the call."

Everyone in the group chat answered the call immediately, and the screen revealed fourteen familiar faces. The first thing they heard was a screech.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Karkat cursed.

"I'm sorry, but this is so great! Isn't it awesome, Rose?" Jade squealed, shaking her girlfriend's arm violently.

"It is awesome! Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks, Rose and Jade!"

"Yeah, congratulations. Karkat and John owe me five bucks," Dave said, flashing one of his rare grins.

"We never bet on anything!" John protested.

"Yeah, Dave, what the fuck?"

"It wouldn't make sense if none of us betted on this. How many times has this friend group made bets?"

John started counting on his fingers.

"If either of you need help with the outfits or makeup, I will be happy to oblige," Kanaya said, changing the topic.

"Ooh, yes, we need to start planning everything!" Nepeta agreed.

"Flowers, cake, chapel, dresses, colors-" Feferi rambled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Aradia waved her arms around. "We've been engaged for only an hour, you guys! We have plenty of time to work out the details."

"Our cousin is a minister, she'd probably be happy to help," Equius said. "Her name is Piper McLean."

"Of course she will be, Equius!" Nepeta agreed. "Piper's the best cousin."

"Is that so?"

"Next to you of course. You're the best cousin."

"I thought so."

"Tho neither of you have any ideath?" Sollux asked.

"No details confirmed yet. We want to get in our new apartment and get settled before working out anything finite," Terezi answered.

"Good thinking."

"We'd like a summer wedding, though. That's the best time."

"Like a beach wedding?" Eridan suggested.

"No! I'm not getting any sand in my dress."

"Same," agreed Aradia.

"I lost count at 47," John announced, holding up his fingers.

"Wow, seriously?" Vriska scoffed. "I'm pretty sure we've made way more bets than that."

"Is the number you think we've made 88?" Tavros asked.

"Fuck off."

"Um, no."

"Maybe you've been a part of more bets, you've known a lot of the people here longer," Jade soothed, trying to keep an argument between Vriska and Tavros from flaring up.

"That is true."

Terezi snuggled into Aradia's shoulder. "Whatever."

"Guys, have you checked out Twitter?" Gamzee held their phone up to the screen. "It's gone motherfucking wild."

"Tumblr too. We got so many notifications that we turned off our phones," Aradia admitted.

"Oh, man. 'Hashtag Canon OTP,' 'Hashtag At Last,' 'Hashtag TerDia Wedding,' 'Hashtag Terdia Wedding Night-'" Gamzee made a face. "Arasis, you don't want to hear that one."

"I think I know which one it is, we're not doing any of that ever. Remind me to remind the fans I'm asexual."

"Got it."

"Yeah, we'll do that too. After all, you're pretty famous!" John smiled.

"With great power comes great responsibility."

Terezi sighed. "I love it when you quote movies."

"I love it when you snuggle with me."

"I hate to go guys, but my veterinarian intern starts soon!" Nepeta said.

"I need to finish a dress commission," Kanaya admitted.

"Meenah is coming to visit in a few days, Eridan, Sollux, and I should clean up this apartment."

"Karkat and I need to edit videos."

"Tavbro is gonna help me set up for my next video!"

"I gotta download my next game to troll people in." Rapid typing came from John's end.

"I have gameth to hack."

"I'm going to the new Spiderman movie tonight."

"I need to upload a new horse video."

"Jade and I are having a date night."

"I guess we should end the call!" Aradia laughed. "Thanks again for all the congratulations, you guys!"

"Bye!" Everyone waved as Aradia clicked the end call button.

Terezi whistled at her phone. "Holy shit, I've never had so many notifications in my life."

"I'm scared to look."

"There's a lot of good things. Everyone wants details."

Aradia yawned. "Can this wait for the morning? I'm pretty tired."

"You wanna sleep in my bed?"

She nodded.

Terezi chuckled. "Alright, sleepybones. Let's go."

"Okay." Aradia stood up, stretching herself out. "Today was quite the day, wasn't it?"

"Mmhmm." Terezi stuck out her hand, and Aradia pulled her up. "I still don't know how I ended up with someone absolutely amazing like you."

"Because you're absolutely amazing too, Terezi."

"I love you, Aradia."

"I love you too."

The two girls leaned in to kiss again, and Aradia decided she wouldn't have traded that day for any other.

* * *

 **Hey I'm Taylor/TailsDoll13!**

 **I haven't posted in the Homestuck archive in a while, but I'm slowly making a comeback.**

 **I wrote this fic for my friend Matt. His Tumblr is mathes0n, and he runs aradia-paradia. He made a post saying he'd draw Aradia Megido as a minion if the post got 100 notes, and I promised Terezi/Aradia fanfiction if he did it. He did it, and I rarely go back on my word.**

 **I have some other Homestuck fics up right now. They're "Misheard it Through the Grapevine" (Aradia/Equius and Feferi/Sollux), "Twist of Fate" (Dave/Karkat), and "Snowball Fights" (Karkat/Nepeta). I'll probably write more in the future.**

 **I mainly write Percy Jackson nowadays. If you've heard of "How Not to Get Your OTP Together," I wrote that! I plan to publish more of my chaptered stories.**

 **My Tumblr is autisticwillsolace. I'm mostly a fandom blog, with some social justice and aesthetic thrown in. My main fandoms are Homestuck, Percy Jackson, Steven Unverse, Gravity Falls, and Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. There's many others, but those are what I mostly reblog.**

 **Please feel free to check out my blog and my other fics! This oneshot will be going up at ArchiveOfOurOwn soon, under the name Gamzee_Makaraoni.**

 **See you later!**


End file.
